Rules Don't Apply
by joeywinchester
Summary: First-time Wincest, incest. Brotherly love. One-shot. Smut. Fluffy goodness at the end.


RULES DON'T APPLY

Sam had been whining for days. Everything seemed to get on his nerves. Especially Dean. And it was nothing new, Dean being Dean, as usual. Hitting on girls all the time while they were working on a case, eating his nasty greasy fast food in the car, generally being a dick. Usually Sam would just ignore it, but this time, Dean called him on it.  
"The fuck is your problem, dude? You on your period?"  
"You really wanna know what my problem is?" Sam said, glaring. "You are my fucking problem."  
Dean glared back, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Sam couldn't take anymore, he was possessed, not by any vengeful spirit or demon, but by his overwhelming feelings for his brother. He got up from his unmade sunken mattress and walked over to his brother.  
"I hate you, that's what! I hate that you're my fucking brother, Dean! I hate looking at your face! But most of all, Dean, I hate that I can't act on how I feel!"  
"What? What do you mean? You wanna punch me, knock me out? What?"  
Sam closed the distance, touched his brother's face, and pulled it up to look him square in the eyes. "I hate that I love you, Dean!"  
Sam grabbed Dean's face and forced his lips to meet his brother's. There was a split second when Dean didn't fight it but then pushed his brother away.  
" What the fuck man? You can't just do that!" Dean could not believe what just happened.  
" What? Why the fuck not?" said Sam.  
" What do you mean why the fuck not? You know why not; we're brothers, Sam, brothers! There are rules, man! Jesus Christ!"  
Sam let out a frustrated huff. "Rules? Dean, rules don't apply to us! We twist the rules all the time to our benefit! " He grabbed Dean's shoulders, and said, "When have they ever applied to us? "  
They stood there like that, looking into each others eyes, for a long time. Minutes seemed to pass as hours. Dean knew Sammy was right. Rules didn't apply to them, ever! And if this is what his dear Sammy wanted and needed, he was going to give it to him, because he loved him so much too. More than anything in his life has ever meant to him. He closed the distance once more, and ravished his brother's mouth with his own. Sam groaned with want and desire. He never thought this would happen. He was going to savor this moment, just in case he was dreaming.  
Dean gripped Sam's long hair at the back and pulled hard enough for Sam to release the kiss and throw his head back, eyes closed in revelry. Dean didn't hesitate to bring his wet lips to that gorgeous neck, nibbling and tasting his brother. Sam replied his appreciation by taking Dean's flannel off and pulling his t shirt up over his head.  
Dean returned the favor and unbuttoned Sam's shirt, tossing it in the floor.  
He grabbed Sam and pulled his forehead to his own, and said, breathlessly,"You know I love you too, right?" Were those words really coming out of his mouth?  
Sam looked into his brother's eyes, tears welling up. " Then prove it," challenged Sam.  
Dean intended to do just that, enjoying making out with his brother, turning him on like nothing he'd ever experienced. Dean desperately pawed at Sam's jeans, undoing the belt but having trouble with the button and zipper, having to maneuver around Sam's huge erection. Sam helped him by taking off his socks and shoes and the rest of his jeans.  
"You're beautiful Sammy" Dean said, a little embarrassed. He knelt in front of his baby brother and looked up at him, silently asking for approval to take him into his mouth. Sam took a breath. Dean saw the longing in his eyes and then the half smile. That was all he needed to proceed. He grabbed his brother's huge cock and stroked downward. Sam let out a hiss and stroked his older brother's short cropped hair. His mouth covered the tip and Dean tasted Sam's precome. It was both bitter and sweet. Dean groaned, knowing he was pleasing his little brother. He stroked and mouthed at Sam's cock, glided his thumb along Sam's enormous length. "Like this?" Dean asked, breathless.  
"Oh God, yes, Dean" Sam could barely choke out, "just don't make me come yet, ok?"  
Dean ignored this as he continued to worship his brother. The grip on Dean's hair got tighter, his own erection now painful against his jeans. "Want you so bad, Dean, I..."  
Dean knew Sam was getting close as he looked up at him again with those lust-filled green eyes. Dean saw his brother was crying and stood up to meet his gaze. " It's gonna be ok, Sammy, I'm gonna take care of you."  
"Dean...please… I need to feel you, all of you."  
Dean stood up, not taking his eyes off his brother as he unbuttoned his own jeans and shook them off. Sam's hands explored his big brother's body, feeling every muscle on his chest, his sides, his face again. Sam let himself fall onto the bed as Dean leaned over him, eyes still glued to his. He kissed every inch of Sam, as he squirmed and arched his back, greedy for more. " Dean, oh God, Dean, grab the lube from my duffel."  
Dean did as he was told and quickly searched for the small bottle that was labeled "liquid silk". Dean's cock was hard as steel as he imagined how that would feel.  
"Dean, please," Sam begged for his brother's return.  
Dean walked back to the bed a little apprehensively. After all, he was about to fuck his own brother.  
"Sammy, how do I...I...don't know what I'm doing here."  
"You gotta stretch me out a little first."Dean looked at his brother's naked body and quickly understood his mission. "Don't want to hurt me."  
"No," Dean said, "God, no."  
He opened the bottle and drenched his fingers.  
"A little at a time, ok, Dean?"  
"Don't worry Sammy, I got you, baby brother," said Dean.  
Sam almost came just hearing those words, and then again at the feel of one of Dean's fingers at his hole. "God, yes, Dean, yes," Sam breathed. Dean put one of his fingers in to the knuckle. "More Dean, please."  
Dean used two fingers to gently stretch his brother's tight hole.  
"More, Dean, more."  
Those words just about made Dean come all over his brother. Three fingers deep, and Sam was reeling, breathing heavy, while Dean's fingers went to work. "You good, Sammy?" Dean called to his brother.  
Sam sat up and looked at his brother. "Here, let me just..." He grabbed the bottle of lube from beside them, allowing a generous amount to spill out on his hand. Sam reached for Dean's cock, gliding the liquid silk down his length. "Ah, God, Sammy, Jesus!" He choked out. He grabbed Sam's hair and made him look up at him. Their eyes met again. "I want this so bad. I want you."  
"I know you do, Sammy," Dean said as he gave a nod. "I know you do, now lay back."  
Sam did what his brother told him, and laid back on the bed.  
Dean's hands went to Sam's knees and spread them apart a little. His thick cock was pulsing and throbbing when he began to line himself up with Sam's hole. "Dean," Sam begged breathlessly, "Now, Dean…please," begged Sam.  
Dean did what he was told and thrust into his brother. Sam gave a loud growl as he took all of Dean inside him. Both boys just stared at each other while Dean slowly pumped in and out of Sam. "Ah, Sammy...gah, so tight."  
Dean loved the feel of his Sammy underneath him, pleasured by only him.  
Sammy ran his hands down Dean's back, gripping tight at every thrust.  
This was everything to Sam. Everything he'd always wanted. Even better than he imagined. Sammy chanted his name over and over.  
Dean couldn't stand it any longer, "Oh God, Sammy, I'm...gonna..."  
"On me, Dean, come on me," Sam urged.  
Dean did just that, pulling out and shooting his load across Sam's broad chest and abdomen. "Oh God, Sammy, I couldn't help it.." said Dean as he collapsed onto his brother.  
"It's ok, Dean, it's ok", Sam whispered in his ear.  
"No, I'm gonna get you there, Sammy."  
He laid his head down next to his brother, staring into his eyes and grasping Sam's cock, stroking it gently. "Ahh, Dean, harder.." Sam commanded.  
Dean climbed on top of his brother, straddling him to get a better grip and angle, Dean's flaccid cock getting hard again listening to his brother's pleasurable moans and grunts.  
Dean began to stroke his own cock while bringing his brother to climax. Their eyes met once again, and both boys were lost in each other.  
"Dean, God, Dean!" Shouted Sam as both brothers came, and it was earth shattering. The boys were spent as they collapsed into each others arms, ignoring the mess they both made.  
"Jesus, Sammy, I had no idea it was gonna be that good."  
Sam grasped the amulet he had given Dean so many years ago, and looked at his brother. "Forever, Dean. Forever," said Sam. Dean replied, "Anything for you, Sammy."  
Sam smiled and kissed his older brother, and they slept the whole day through.


End file.
